She Didn't Look Like Much
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: Alof was small. She was to small to fight, or ever kill a dragon. Well, that didn't last long. I have put myself through the events of the movie, in Hiccup's place, and gender-swapped the characters! With a little Shannon touch, of course ; Please Read and Review! :D Love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, I finished "The First Tattoo", and wanted to do something to distract myself. Thus, this was born. It's me, in Hiccup's role! Yes, I re-named all the vikings. Ugh, read, I'll explain later. ;)**

**()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()()())()))()()()()**

"Berk. Ten days north of hopeless... and a few degrees south of freezing-to-death. It was located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. The village was, in a word, sturdy. It was seven generations old, yet every single building was new. It had hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem? The pests. Other places had mice or mosquitoes, but Berk had..." the girl sighed, "Dragons."

Alof wasn't even shocked anymore. She opened the door, and closed it back, with a smirk on her lips.

Some giant dragon, ready to knock the door down.

_It's too early for this..._

She opened the door again, after hearing it go somewhere else, and ran into the still dark village.

She looked around at her surroundings, something she hardly ever did anymore.

The sky was lit up with fire, and various vikings where yelling orders to each other.

She put a hand to the back of her head, still running, to make sure her honey blond bun was still in tact. It was.

She sighed again.

"Most people would leave," she muttered, "but not us. We're vikings."

She stumbled over her booted feet.

"We have stubbornness issues..."

"Alof! What're ya doin' outside?"

"Get back in!"

"Ya shouldn't be out 'ere!"

"Up yours," she mumbled, still running.

She was wearing a deep blue tunic, with a brown belt. Over her shoulders was a rabbit fur cape, that glistened white like the snow. She had a light blue band on her head, woven of small rocks, that her father insisted she wear. And tan furred boots, with lots of dirt marks.

"What do you think y'er doin'?"

Alof hung her head, as she was picked up around the waist by Jmork the Fierce.

"Living my sad little life. You?"

"Lose the lip, missy! Get back inside!"

She was dropped, and continued running to her destination.

The forge.

"Ah, there ye are," Laurana the Loud boomed, pounding at something hot and metal. Alof didn't care what. She was a scary looking woman, with tangly blond hair, that was sloppily braided. She was almost as wide as Jmork, mainly in bust, and maybe a foot shorter. Not to mention her two missing appendages, in which both had prosthetics, one hand and one foot.

"I's beginning to worry you'd become some dragon's toothpick! There'd be far too much work for me without my minion," she joked.

"Umhm. Like they could catch me," Alof did a small curtsy.

"Get to work, missy."

"Fine, fine."

Alof un-did her cape, and tossed it onto a chair. With one hand, she grabbed her apron, and struggled to tie it on, not winning the battle..

Laurana was not amused.

"You will learn to do this one day!" she boomed, coming over and giving the girl a hand.

"One day."

Alof huffed as she grabbed a hammer off a shelf.

"Anything good?"

"Whatta you think?"

"I'm gonna be hopeful today,"

The loud woman tossed a bent sward at the girls head.

"Eeeck!" she cried, as she ducked under the incoming object.

"You where suppose to catch that..."

"You're crazy!"

"I'm training you!"

"You're crazily training me!"

"There ya go."

Alof dropped the hammer, grabbed the sward, and raced over to the window. She opened the shutters, to find about five different men with dragon breath shoving weapons at her face.

"Woah, woah, woah boys! Let a lady work!" she exclaimed, as she took the weapons into her arms.

"Don't stab yerself again!" the older lady shouted over the noise.

"I'll take that into," Alof paused to drop the metal on a table, "consideration."

She grabbed a weapon at random, and took it over to the fire to bend back into killing shape.

"How long have I been here again?" she asked sarcastically.

"'Bout eight years!"

"And why did I choose to spend my younger years doing _this_?"

"Ye'r father wanted ya too! Now stop blatherin' and get to WORK!"

She grabbed the semi-straightened weapon, and ran it over to the window.

_Good enough for who it's for,_ she thought.

"Brown handled sward!" she shouted, and a pair of grubby hands snatched it up from her.

Standing on her tippy-toes, she looked over the men at the fight going on around them.

The one thing that caught her eye most though, was the group of teenagers, only a year older than her, that where on fire duty.

"Their job is so cool..."

The first one she could make out was a well built girl, with strong arms, and a fierce look on her face. Her own cousin, Sora. She had deep brown hair, and blueish eyes.

Right behind her was Tupem and Rupem. They where twins, Tupem the girl, and Rupem the boy. They both had long blond hair, that they always wore in braids. Another thing they always wore was a grimace at each other.

After Rupem was Faira. She was, in light terms, fat. She was at least four times as big as Alof, without breakfast. But then again, Alof was known for being the shortest of her age. She was also a blond, but her hair was short, and barely came to her over-sized shoulers.

And then there was Artax. He was a sight. He had shimmering blond hair that came lightly into his eyes, with a rope underneath. He was toned, strong, and by far the best known "viking in training" on Berk.

Alof sighed seeing him.

She needed a big break.

She needed for her big break to be soon.

"What did I just say?" Laurana shouted at the girl.

"No idea."

"Stop daydreaming!"

"Please let me out!"

"Not while I'm in charge."

"This could be my chance!"

"Your chance to burn down the village? You've already done that."

"Hey! I've... grown! I'm stronger! I'm smoother!"

"You can't even wield any weapons!"

"I can kinda throw knives!"

"Yeah, and you're gonna kill a _dragon _with a _knife_."

"Not my point. I can go out there, kill a dragon, and my life will get ten billion times better! I could have friends, a shot with Artax! You can't deprive me of my youth!"

"I'm not," the large lady boomed, "I'm pro-longing it! You'll think me later!"

"Look, I don't need to wield a weapon!"

"Yeah, you-"

"See, _this_ will throw it for me!"

She pointed to machine in the corner.

"No."

"But, it work-"

She touched it, and it slung some dragon killing weapon out the window, and into one of the warriors.

"Nice goin'..."

"It works!"

"You're not athletic. You can't hit the target."

"Yes I-"

"Laurana!" a shout came into the hut.

"Duty calls! Don't you dare go out there!"

"Uh-hu."

The viking woman rushed out, and Alof prepared the machine.

"This will work."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay so, here's the characters, a "who's who" if you couldn't get it on your own.**

**Alof; Hiccup**

**Jmork the Fierce; Stoik the Vast**

**Laurana the Loud; Gobber the Belch**

**Sora; Snotlout**

**Tupem; Ruffnut**

**Rupem; Tuffnut (see what I did there? Gender swap! :))**

**Faira; Fishlegs**

**Artax; Astrid**

**I hope that's not to crazy. Please review, and tell me if you liked it! Love you guys! **

**Also, I don't own Httyd! Just so ya know~**

**-LightIsTheKey14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have I ever mentioned how awesome you guys are with reviews? **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Alof grinned as she pushed her machine out the door of the forge, and into the fight.

She ran through the crowd, pushing through sweaty, screaming barbarians, until she reached a deserted cliff.

This was the only place she could shoot what she was looking for. A Night Fury.

The rarest and most dangerous dragon.

That would definitely gain her some respect. It had to.

Now, the only problem was shooting it.

"C'mon. Please."

There was a blast of sound before a giant fire ball went soaring through the sky.

_A Night Fury is always alone._

She had to shoot.

For once in her fourteen year old life, her reflexes worked for her, and she managed to shoot the thing. There was a cry, and the figure fell from the sky, near the forests, from what she could tell.

"I shot it! I shot it! Did you see that, Father? Did you? Did you see me finally do it?" she shouted, hopping up and down.

A crunch came from behind her.

"Father?..."

She turned to look, and saw just what she dreaded behind her.

A monstrous Nightmare, completely engulfed in fire, with the look in it's eyes of a hungry lion.

"Crap."

And so, Alof did the only thing she knew to do.

She ran.

She took off as fast as she could, not able to tell where she was going because of the fear building inside her.

"DAD!" she yelped. That was her only hope.

And then the beast stopped.

Alof turned around to see what had stopped it, fully knowing that looking could very well kill her.

Jmork the Fierce had a hold of the dragon, making it's head thrash.

It no longer cared about her. It wanted the meaty man dead.

The blond sighed.

"Dad..."

She couldn't count the number of times Jmork had saved her from certain doom.

Alof continued to run to the village, to let her father handle the dragon.

"_If anything ever happens, I will handle it. You go home. I can't loose two girls."_

She fallowed her father's advice, and ran toward their hut as fast as her short legs would carry her.

She was very close, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Laurana frowned at the girl.

"Why do ye' never listen to me? Do ye' have a death wish I should know about?"

"No..."

"Then what's wrong wit' ya?"

She smacked the side of the fourteen-year-old's head.

"No idea..."

"Is she alright- Are you alright?"

Jmork asked, pushing Laurana aside, and grabbing his daughter by the wrist.

"Crispy," Alof noted, smirking.

"This isn't funny. You lead it to the village!"

"You said to go home. I went home."

The man shook his head.

"Laurana, make sure she gets home. I've got 'er mess to clean up."

Roars and screams could be heard from the background.

"Nice show," Sora laughed as Alof and her mentor walked past.

"I've never seen someone so scared!" Tupem jeered.

Rupem and Faira whooped, and pretended to be Alof running away.

Artax sharpened his sward, without looking up.

"Shuddup," Laurana slurred, pushing Sora aside, practically dragging Alof behind her.

"Would it help if I mentioned that I shot a Night Fury?"

"No."

"But I did!"

Faira and Rupen cackled louder in the distance.

"Night Fury!"

Tupem slapped her knee.

"It went down just over Raven Point! It shouldn't be too hard to find-"

Laurana put a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Not now. You've caused enough trouble already."

"Why won't you people listen to me?"

"Be good." Laurana muttered, shoving the girl into her house.

"Maybe..."

"Be good!" she roared.

"M'kay..."

The older viking woman marched off.

Alof raced up the stairs, and grabbed one of her father's old vests.

Wrapping it over her shoulders, she snatched up a notebook from her desk.

With her free hand, she un-did her hair, leaving it in a wavy mess, that came down below her waist. Her bangs fluttered over her forehead, and shimmered in the light. She was ready.

She climbed down the stairs, and grabbed her father's best knife before sneaking out the back door, and into the woods.

**()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Eek! Sorry that was so short, but I figured that would be a good place to stop. I hope that was good! Thank you guys for the reviews! I love you!**

**See that little box down there. Yeah, the one at the bottom. **

**Type a little message in there, if ya don't mind! **

**Yeah, basically, please review. **

**Thanks guys! Ya'll are the best! -LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
